Red Raven
by Ever Winter Wood
Summary: When Slade forces Robin to be his apprentice, Robin feels so agonized, lost, and full of hatred that something very peculiar happens. What will his three teammates say when he comes back to their side… with a strange, blue-cloaked butler at his side?
1. Prologue

**Red Raven**

**Summary:** When Slade forces Robin to be his apprentice, Robin feels so agonized, lost, and full of hatred that something very peculiar happens. What will his three teammates say when he comes back to their side… with a strange, blue-cloaked butler at his side?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or the Black Butler (the inspiration for Red Raven).

**Chapter One: Prologue**

-START OF PROLOGUE-

Robin moaned in pain as he lay on the metal cot that was supposed to serve as his bed. He sighed, and twisted his aching body to try and get more comfortable. He failed, but it was worth a try, considering how uncomfortable how many bruises he had. Normally sleeping on a hard surface wouldn't have bothered him (it had been a part of his vigorous training by Batman to sleep little, lightly, and on any available surface), but tonight just wasn't his night. Well, it was more like early morning, now, but that wasn't the point. The point was Robin had had a terrible past twelve hours, consisting of being forced to fight his three best friends and teammates, become the apprentice to the one man he loathed without reservation, and had undergone "training" by said man that was so intense he had passed out from exhaustion long before his new master had planned. Now, Robin was just trying to get a semi-good night's sleep before he had to face his friends and the very man who made him betray those friends. Robin sighed, carefully trying to turn on his other side; however, a sharp pain shot up his side and stilled him. Lying on his back and closing his eyes, he decided to forgo sleep and instead began lamenting his luck. There was no way he could get out of this alive, if he got out of his at all. And if he lived, his friends would die. The thought made Robin's fists clench. Oh, how he hated Slade…

"You certainly look comfortable."

Robin's eyes snapped open beneath his black and white mask, and he jolted up. Hissing at the stabs of pain, he forced his fluttering hand to stay still and not give away any more indication of the agony he was in. His observant eyes scanned the small, dark room, trying to see the owner to that dry, sarcastic voice. He could see nothing but a flimsy, plastic chair in the corner, the faint outline of the door to his left, and the very bed he was on. Other than that and the weak light bulb flickering above his head, there was nothing. He couldn't have been hallucination, could he? No, of course not. The very idea that _he_, Robin, the Boy Wonder and prodigy to the great Batman himself, could possibly hallucinate a raspy, low, dark, sardonic, feminine, _sexy _(Robin quickly shook himself from that line of thought) voice was ridiculous.

"Are you always this narrow-minded?"

Swallowing, Robin fought to find his voice and demand who and what this strange, unseen person was. "What?" Well, that certainly didn't work. Mentally cursing himself, he opened his mouth to try again when he realized the disembodied voice was speaking again.

"I said, 'Are you always this narrow minded?', although now I might change that to, 'Are you always this deaf?'"

Offense quickly rained down on his spikey hair, and he made sure to let the strange figment of his imagination know. "Hey! Don't be getting onto _me_ just because_ you _didn't ask specific questions! What do you mean, 'Am I always this narrow-minded?'" he questioned in a low, indignant tone. He quickly took a deep breath to try to calm his anger. What was wrong with him? No one but Slade had ever gotten under his skin so quickly before, and he was pretty positive Slade wasn't a female ghost.

"I was referring to your refusal to accept that you could be hearing things or that I could be real."

"Oh," Robin stated, before peering closer at the shadows around the white, plastic chair. He could vaguely see a movement in the shadows there… no, not _in_ the shadows… It looked as though the shadows _themselves_ were breathing! "Who are you?" he demanded, narrowing his masked-eyes at the black offenders.

"Don't you mean to ask _what_ I am?"

Robin faltered for only a moment before stating in an even fiercer tone than before. "Why would I ask that?"

"And I thought you were smarter than this. If you had never heard of me before, that question would be wasted just learning the name of someone—or something—you know nothing about. However, if I answered to _what _I was you would most likely garden a lot more information about me."

Robin ground his teeth together audibly. He hated being corrected, and here was this strange, (possible) shadow showing him up. "Fine, then. _What_ are you, oh High and Mighty?"

"You don't want to know."

Robin's mouth fell open, but then closed shut with a snap. "I thought you said I would get more information out of you if I asked what you were!" he almost yelled, but then forced his temper back.

"You only think I told you that? What a pity. _I_ had thought you had a better short-term memory than that. Oh, well, you were wrong anyway. I said you would _most likely_ get more information by asking that question. I never said you would for certain."

Robin, needless to say, was completely flabbergasted… and completely ticked off. His eyes glared deeply behind his mask and he growled out, "Look, either help me out or leave me alone. I have to think of a way to save my friends and escape—not that you'd know anything about friends." Okay, maybe that last comment was a little uncalled for, but this invisible chick was asking for it.

"I can help you out, but it will come with a terrible price."

"Are you always this straightforward?"

The strange voice gave a long-suffering sigh. "Look, do you want the help or not?"

Robin raised any eyebrow and asked, "What's the price?"

"Your soul."

"You're kidding me, right?" Robin asked, his eyes full of barely contained fury. This had to be some sort of stupid training method Slade had come up with to gloat some more. Seriously, selling his soul?

"I'm here because I sensed a soul that would soon give up—a soul that had lost almost all hope and was desperate. Either you sign a contract with me, making me your unswervingly loyal servant until a specified task is complete—in which case I will then consume your soul—or you stay here and be forced to fight against your comrades and eventually become as evil as the soul that put you here, killing all of your loved ones by doing so."

Robin froze, his blood turning to ice. It couldn't be true. I _wasn't_ true! There was no way that could happen! This woman was psychotic and demented. Yes, that was the answer. It had to be!

"It will happen, believe me, and the only way to stop it is to sign a contract with me."

With a slightly trembling voice, Robin asked, "What would be the terms of this… contract?"

"Simple. You assign me to a single task—escape from a specific place or person, riches beyond belief, the permanent safety of a lover—and I will be your faithful servant until I have assisted you in completing this task. In return, I will then get to eat your soul. Otherwise, you and everyone you love will die in the near future, and out of the ashes will be the apprentice of Slade, Robin, reborn and ready to carry out the evils of his master. You be sunk so deeply into the fires of evil, and the darkness of cruelty will be so embedded into your skin that nothing will ever cleanse you. You will be doomed, and not know it; cursed, and miserably happy; poisoned, and wonderfully delirious; dead, and—"

"STOP!" Robin shouted, trying desperately to get up and silence whatever was talking. The pain and dizziness, however, quickly forced him down onto his back. "Stop," he muttered, trying vainly to keep his voice strong.

"Well?"

Robin thought for a moment, trying to see if this was worth it. No matter how much he didn't trust this voice, something in his gut told him what she said was true. He _would_ die, and be reborn as an evil apprentice, and he _would_ destroy his family and friends if he didn't do this. But if he did… Suddenly, Robin knew exactly what he wanted to do. If he did this, he could escape, save his family, and eventually get his revenge on Slade. Sure, it would cost him his soul, but at least no one else would ever have to suffer because of Slade again. "I want you to help me get revenge on Slade. I want him humiliated, suffering… I want him dead."

"We have an agreement. Now, command me to do something, and the contract will be made."

"This is a command—save me!" Robin shouted confidently, hearing the pounding footsteps of Slade running towards the room. He must have heard him when he had yelled earlier.

"Yes, master."

And then… _pain_.

-END OF PROLOGUE-

**Continue, or not?**

**Reviews help make changes and fix what might need fixing, so they are appreciated. Thank you! **

**This is a Robin/Raven fanfiction. I'm not going to tell you that if you don't like this pairing, you shouldn't read it because A) that's a childish protest to things you don't like and B) I'm sure you have the capability decide if you want to read something or not on your own.**


	2. Red Raven, Odd

**Red Raven**

**Summary:** When Slade forces Robin to be his apprentice, Robin feels so agonized, lost, and full of hatred that something very, very peculiar happens. What will his three teammates say when he comes back to their side… with a strange, blue-cloaked butler at his side?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or Black Butler (the inspiration for Red Raven).

**Chapter Two: Red Raven, Odd**

-START OF CHAPTER TWO-

Starfire hung her head, a curtain of fiery, pink-red hair covering her sorrowful face. For once, the joyful alien was not happy at all, and was instead almost as despondent as Beast Boy when he lost at videogames to Cyborg for fifty-ninth time in a row. She sighed quietly, trying to hide the sniffles she kept making as she sat at the kitchen counter. Cyborg and Beast Boy shared a sad, knowing look and sat beside her.

"I do not comprehend why this has happened," Starfire moaned softly, planting her head on the island heavily. "Why is it that Friend Robin as joined with the side of Slade? Have we displeased him in some way? Were we not as satisfying as friends should be? He did seem to very upset when you did the saying of his similarity to Slade, Friend Beast Boy. Perhaps that is why he left?"

Beast Boy slumped down a little more on his barstool, trying not to invoke the wrath of his friend. Although Starfire was as sweet as they came, on the rare occasion she got mad, you had better watch out or risk losing your hair to a neon green starbolt.

"I don't think so, Star," Cyborg said, laying a huge, chocolate brown hand on her shoulder. "Robin can be a little, immature, spikey-haired idiot of a leader, but he wouldn't leave us and join the man he loathes more than anything just because of something Bean Pole said." He offered an uneasy smile, trying to comfort the orange-skinned girl. For a second, he was sure it had failed, because Starfire gave no sign she had even heard him, sitting there with her head on the counter, facing him, Beast Boy, and the window with a melancholy look on her face. Suddenly, however, her green eyes widened, and she leapt into the air. "Oh, Friend Robin, you have returned to the home of your beloved friends!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at her, sure she had cracked, when suddenly they heard a soft _thump_ from behind them. They whipped around to find their just-recently-declared-enemy leader, Robin, sitting casually on the couch, remote in hand and about the turn on the TV. Instead of the black and orange suit he had been in last night, he was now dressed him his normal, extremely loud costume, and not an overly-gelled hair was out of place. "Hey, guys," he said calmly, a huge smirk on his face at the expressions of his team. Their jaws fell open, but Starfire swooped in and tackled him in a rib-cracking hug. Trying to keep breathing, he awkwardly tried to wrap him arms around her, but found he couldn't move much. "St-arfire, let g-o…" She didn't, too consumed with happiness to even comprehend the command. "Rav-en, help," he croaked. Suddenly, a cold, watery feeling whispered over Starfire's body, and she found herself being pried away from Robin by a black energy and thrust into the wall with an oomph. It wasn't too hard of a push, not powerful enough to even crack the wall, but everyone except Robin looked completely baffled. Robin… well, he just looked annoyed.

"I told you to help me, Raven, not throw my friend into the wall," he said in an annoyed tone to some shadows next to the couch. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire stared at him with worry.

"Friends," Starfire whispered loudly, "why is it that Friend Robin had suddenly returned, and is now doing the "conversing" with the couch?" Cyborg could do nothing but shrug in bewilderment, while Beast Boy took a cautious step back. "Dude," he warned, "Robin's been taken over by aliens!" Robin shot him a glare before turning back to the shadows.

"Raven, show yourself."

Suddenly the shadows lessened, becoming lighter and fewer. A dark shape flew from them, taking the form of a pitch-black bird with its wings outstretched. (_So that explains why Robin was saying Raven_, Cyborg thought.) The bird then began to shrink and morph into a rather short person wearing a royal blue cloak, the hood up. Nothing could be seen on the person except small, blue shoes peeking out from underneath the cloak; pouty, ash-grey lips; a small and delicate nose; and the strangest, luminous shade of grey-purple irises. Everything else was hidden in shadow or cloak.

"Raven, meet my team, the Teen Titans. Titans, meet Raven, my…er…"

"Butler," the cloaked girl now known as Raven provided in a dark, raspy voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "I'm Master Robin's butler."

Robin blushed sheepishly. "Um… yeah. She's my butler. Batman… um… thought it'd be good to have my own butler, since the tower is a mess and none of us are really good at managing time, except maybe me. So, yeah…" He trailed off into a strange, uncomfortable silence.

"Okay then…" Cyborg said slowly, "Butler aside… WHY THE HECK DID YOU TURN TO SLADE, AND WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THE JUICIEST MEAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU COME BACK LIKE NOTHING'S HAPPENED!"

"Yeah, come on, dude. I mean, seriously! What happened to you?" Beast Boy demanded in his weak, scratchy voice that had just hit puberty. His forest green eyebrows were drawn tightly over his emerald eyes, giving him a troubled, angry look that didn't suit the joking changeling.

Starfire agreed vehemently, nodding her head up and down. "Oh, yes, Friend Robin, please do tell us what has been the 'going of on' with you. You have been acting most peculiar and mean."

Robin winced at that, but gave a small, bitter smile. "When you went to turn off that Chronoton Detonator, Slade implanted these little Nanoscopic Probes into your bloodstream that you couldn't detect. If I hadn't done what he wanted, he would have pushed a button and killed you." Although the smile was still in place, everyone could feel the fury and indignation rolling off Robin in thick, wild waves.

Beast Boy blinked. "So… there are probes inside me? AHH! Get them off; get them off!" He began jumping around, smacking at his arms and shaking his body around until Cyborg hit in over the head. Beast Boy then stilled, shuddering in distaste.

"So… how did you escape?" Cyborg asked. Starfire looked at Robin with wide, awed eyes, something Cyborg was slightly concerned about. What if Robin hadn't really switched back sides? What if he was just playing them to be Slade's spy as well as his apprentice? After all, how could he have escaped _Slade_, the criminal mastermind that probably not even Batman himself could outsmart?

Robin's smile grew into a smirk as he replied, "I broke the machine that keeps the Probes alive. They're dead now, so no one has to worry about that again. After that I went back to Gotham City to see Batman and ask for advice. Instead, he gave me Raven." He nodded his head in the direction of the silent butler, who was watching everything with cold, uninterested eyes.

"Dude," Beast Boy whispered, awed. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any cooler, you go and kick Slade's butt…"

Cyborg arched an almost non-existent eyebrow, raising his hand up in a classic "halt" symbol. "Wow, wow, wow, man. Slow down. What happened to Slade? How do we know you're not just playing us, anyhow?"

Robin's jaw clenched. He hated being questioned by anybody, but having his close teammate and second-in-command distrust him so much hurt. "Slade got away."

Starfire gasped, orange hands flying to her mouth in wide-eye horror.

"As for me still being on Slade's side, well… you can kiss that theory goodbye. Training begins tomorrow at six a.m. sharp—no exceptions. Have a goodnight." With that gruff, hurt goodbye, Robin strode to the door, pausing only for a moment. "Oh, and Raven?"

The other three titans looked back at their newly acquired butler with apprehension.

"Yes, master?" she inquired monotonously, eyes unblinking.

"Cook them some dinner; something easy should do. After that, clean up a little and you'll be done for the night. Cyborg will show you a guest room you can use for the time being."

"Of course. Thank you, master.

And then he was gone.

The three titans watched curiously as Raven literally floated over to the messy kitchen, tsking when she saw how filthy it was. Her feet barely skimmed the floor as the waved her hand, muttering something under her breath. The dished were surrounded by a watery, black film and floated around, washing themselves thoroughly. "You might want to close your mouths. A dry mouth is very irritating to deal with for a mortal."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire realized their mouths had been hanging open, and promptly closed them. Staring with wide eyes, they watched as the small butler opened the fridge, revealing the disgusting, blue fur-coated food. She sighed, closed the door, and bent down, reaching _through _the floor as if it wasn't there. After a moment of digging around, she lifted her arm up, holding a basket of what looked like fresh French bread, setting it on the island. She then went back to the floor, coming up again with a plastic bag. She set it down on the counter, opening it to reveal a large block of white cheese and a small, plastic container of several fresh berries. Waving her hand absentmindedly behind her, a cabinet opened, spilling forth three small plates before the door shut. With another wave, three wine glasses flew forward, and with another, some silverware. Picking up a cheese knife, Raven sliced the white cheese into nice, thick slices, setting them on the plates, and then put one loaf of long, thin bread on each plate, along with a handful of berries. She then spread a light amount of butter on the bread and flicked her hand towards the eating area. Each plate lifted itself over to a spot and gently set itself down there. With one more wave of her hand and a muttered incantation, the wine glasses filled with a light red liquid, bubbling slightly. "Cranberry juice, made from the freshest cranberries near Jump City, with French bread loaves made not five minutes ago and the best, freshest berries from around the world," Raven explained, before she began putting away the leftovers. After that, she walked by the frozen, flabbergasted Titans and left the, saying as she went, "Don't bother to show me my room. I can find it on my own."

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-

**Reviews can help make changes and fix what might need fixing, so they are appreciated. Thank you! **

**This is a Robin/Raven Fanfiction. I'm not going to tell you that if you don't like this pairing, you shouldn't read it because a) that's a childish protest to things you don't like and b) I'm sure you have the capability to decide if you want to read something or not on your own.**


	3. Red Raven, Frightening

**Red Raven**

**Summary:** When Slade forces Robin to be his apprentice, Robin feels so agonized, lost, and full of hatred that something very, very peculiar happens. What will his three teammates say when he comes back to their side… with a strange, blue-cloaked butler at his side?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans or Black Butler (the inspiration for Red Raven).

**Chapter Three: His Servant, Frightening**

-START OF CHAPTER THREE-

"Dude," Beast Boy groaned loudly, "and I thought Robin couldn't get any more intense during training." His green hands made their way up to his bicep, gently prodding the bruising flesh.

Cyborg nodded in agreement, but—being half made up of robotics—was much less tired and battered than his small friend. He briskly made his way over to the half-circle couch and sat down heavily, sighing and lifting his feet up onto one of the three footrests.

"Hey, wanna go a few rounds on Mega Monkeys 9: Mega Monkeys Go Major?" he asked, a smug smile plastered onto his face as he tried to distract Beast Boy. "Who knows—you might actually get halfway through before I beat you."

This had the desired effect, and Beast Boy immediately perked up, his pointed ears twitching in excitement. "Heck, yeah! But, I will be the one winning this time, Tin Man!" he screeched happily, racing over to the couch and grabbing a controller.

"Ha! In your dreams, Green Bean!" Cyborg retorted, turning on the console and waiting for the game to load.

"Rust Bucket!"

"Bean Pole!"

"Metal Head!"

"Grass Stain!"

"Bronze Butt!"

"Beast Baby!"

"SHUT UP!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy leapt off the couch, screaming in shock. Their heads whipped back and forth, trying to find the source of the furious command. Finally, their widened eyes landed in the kitchen, where their new, rather creepy butler was sitting at the island, reading a thick book that looked old enough to belong in an ancient Egyptian tomb. Her eyes were glaring at them from underneath the dark hood she always seemed to have on, and her ash grey lips were pressed into a thin, angry line. "Do either of you _idiots_," she began in an indignant whisper, "know how to _shut the hell up?_"

The both flinched at the word "hell", one in the list of many words Robin had forbade Titans to say in an effort to "remain good role models in the eyes of the people". Most of them thought it was utterly ridiculous, Robin was the leader, so… oh, well. What could you do?

Cyborg recovered first, a frown peeling across his lips, but he nodded, muttering a hurried "sorry". He knew this butler had powers of some kind, and as he didn't know how powerful they were and what they could be used for, he decided to tread on the side of caution and be a little quieter. Beast Boy, however, was a different story.

"You can't tell us what to do!" he yelled, trying to sound tough but making it more than childish. Raven snorted, saying, "I'm not. I was asking if you knew how to shut up, which, apparently, you don't. Now, please be quieter before I really _do _tell you to do something, and you won't like my methods of getting you to do them."

Beast Boy went pale and shivered at the calm, icy threat, but harrumphed and turned back around. He threw himself onto the couch and picked up his remote, muttering almost inarticulately, "Meanie butlers, with their smart-alecky mouths… cold, just cold…"

The game started then and Cyborg and Beast Boy forgot all about their new servant, who sighed in annoyance as the two got louder and louder. Finally, she swept out of the room, going to look for something to clean. After all, she was the butler.

-RED RAVEN SCENE BREAK-

It was three in the afternoon and Titan's Tower had never looked cleaner. The dishes were washed, dried, and put up; the refrigerator was cleaned out and restocked; every floor was swept; the surfaces and fans were dusted; the windows were washed; the training equipment was polished; the laundry was done; and each room had been straightened (in Beast Boy's case, his room/junkyard had been completely redone and a spell had been placed on the floor to clean up anything he dropped).

The Titans were shocked, even Robin, who had some idea as to the capability of his new butler. Robin had an idea about what Raven was, but nothing solid or for sure. After he had gotten back the day before, he had gone straight to his room and started researching everything he could about myths and souls. He had stayed well past four, and had slept barely an hour before training had started. As soon as he felt he had pushed his friends far enough, he had ran back to his room, locked the door, and researched some more. It seemed the strongest possibility was that Raven was a demon, and although he was certain, he felt that this was his closest bet. He wasn't completely surprised, because he had heard of and even met demons before, and even if she wasn't of demonic origin, it was too late to get rid of her now. The only way for her to leave was to give her his soul, something that wouldn't happen until she had helped him kill Slade in the most painful way imaginable.

Robin sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. Had he done the right thing? Was getting rid of Slade forever for the world, or for him? Well, having Slade suffer was definitely for Robin, but _death_? Did Robin really have the right to take someone's life, no matter how much it was deserved? Robin sighed again as he lazily watched his ceiling, as if hoping the answers were written there. They weren't, of course, and the thought made Robin chuckle weakly before sitting back up and placing his hands on the keyboard, ready to start hunting down clues for villains.

_EEEM! EEEM! EEEM!_

Robin leapt out of his chair and dashed into the hall, heading for the common room. "Titans, trouble!" he yelled into his communicator, knowing the other Titans would hear and respond if they weren't in the Tower. Luckily, they all (even Raven) were congregated in front of a large screen, with Cyborg typing at the keyboard to see what was up. Robin looked around his friend's metal body, his black and white mask narrowing with his eyes. "Johnny Rancid—down at the piers. Titans, go!" Beast Boy groaned, but jumped up, his green body morphing into that of a cheetah's as he raced down the hall towards the garage. Cyborg followed, but Raven noticed (and was rather relived) that he did _not_ turn into a furry, green cat, but instead dashed off on his robotic feet. At least he was _somewhat_ normal. Then again, who was she to judge?

Starfire flew up into the air, emerald eyes glowing fiercely as she shot off like a rocket towards the other two Titans. Robin was running after her when he stopped and turned to Raven, who was standing there, hood still up, but with an obvious question in her eyes. He bit his lip, thinking as fast as he could, before saying, "Come on. You're going to help. Remember, I have to stay alive for your to complete out contract."

Raven nodded, an unseen smirk on her features as she floated towards him and grabbed his arm, immersing them both in the cold darkness of her teleportation. They softly jumped out of a hole on the ceiling to the garage. Well, Raven jumped, landing perfectly silent on the heels of her feet, while Robin tumbled out and would have fallen face-first onto the unforgiving concrete had Raven not caught him with her magic and set him down gently on his bike. Growling under his breath, Robin decided he was going to have a serious talk with Raven about her methods of travel as he revved his bike, did a wheelie, and flew out of the garage with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire following him in the T-Car. He chanced a glance up and saw Raven gliding smoothly above and alongside him, even managing to stay a few inches ahead. Knowing he would never live it down if he let Raven's _levitation_ beat his famous R-Cycle, he speed up, leaning forward even more so as to cut through the wind better. When he looked back up, Raven wasn't there. Curious and somewhat nervous, Robin twisted his head back. Cyborg was looking at him oddly through the T-Car window, but that look soon changed to surprise and humor. He pointed a large, brown finger at his leader, and as Robin looked forward he nearly had a heart-attack. Raven was right in front of the R-Cycle, standing straight but still flying at a faster speed than his motorcycle as she faced him. Suddenly, Raven flew up into the air, and Robin then saw why. He was about miss the turn and crash into a warehouse. Twisting the handles on the bike and cursing furiously, he barely was able to turn it in time to avoid certain death. Before he could get onto Raven, however, the ever-disgusting Johnny Rancid drove his bike right in front of him, forcing Robin to brake quickly. Both motorcycles and the T-Car stopped, waiting.

Just as Robin was about to shout a cheesy one-liner, though, Johnny beat him to the punch.

"So, Titans… what's with Little Blue Flying Hood over there?"

Raven stiffened, her head turning slowly towards the offending menace as she let out in a calm, husky voice, "Die."

Robin had never heard Johnny scream that loudly before.

-END OF CHAPTER THREE-

**Many thanks go to those who reviewed!**

**Reviews can help make changes and fix what might need fixing, so they are appreciated. Thank you! **

**This is a Robin/Raven Fanfiction. I'm not going to tell you that if you don't like this pairing, you shouldn't read it because a) that's a childish protest to things you don't like and b) I'm sure you have the capability to decide if you want to read something or not on your own.**


End file.
